The Ending Game
by Ann009
Summary: The mute, antisocial girl with a sense of style as bad as Narumi's and two annoying pigtails to match. Even worse, friends with the famous Blackmail Queen. And she's set on making Natsume's life a living hell.
1. Under Construction

**THIS STORY IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION.**

Thank you for your understanding. Even if you don't understand, I don't care.


	2. Night - Natsume

**|Disclaimer|- I do not own Gakuen Alice *sob*.**

**Night **_**- Natsume**_

"Why?" I asked.

"Tsubasa Andou will be accompanying you." Persona continued, as if I hadn't said a thing. "Remember, your priority is rescuing the captives, not defeating the AAO." He sat back into his chair.

I snorted. As if I could destroy their base.

Besides me, Shadow revealed a very pitiful expression. "Persona, what do you have against me?" he muttered.

"After you finish, it is advised that you- Andou, do you need to use the restroom?" Persona asked, finally noticing Shadow's pained expression.

"No, not really..." Shadow muttered, but he got up and left anyway.

"You should leave right after rescuing the hostages. I recommend you take the route along XXX Street and turn onto OOO road. It's much safer, compared to the other routes, and there also happens to be a safe house there."

"The problem is getting _into_ the hideout." I said.

"Some of our operatives are being held there, so if you have any trouble getting out, they will assist you." Persona replied, as if that answered everything.

"What? How does that-" And then understanding hit me. "You're sending me on this suicide mission to rescue your _girlfriend?_" The air grew colder by several more degrees, as if the Ice Princess herself was there. Persona's neutral expression remained fixed on his face, but it grew somewhat strained.

The Middle School Principal, who had been leaning against the wall, straightened abruptly, as if he sensed some malicious intent. "Persona," he said nervously. "Natsume doesn't mean that."

_Yes, I do._

"Natsume, you're just worried that it might be hard to make it into the AAO's hideout, right?"

_And we have a winner!_

"Actually, the reason why Persona chose you was-"

"We had nobody left." Persona interrupted.

"-Because we received intelligence that your sister might be there."

"...Aoi?" I slammed my fist against Persona's desk. "Aoi's there?!" My thoughts raced. "We need more people. We-"

"I'll send Imai's team in." The Middle School Principal interjected in gently.

There was a loud clatter. Persona shot up. "Imai?" he snarled. "_Imai's team is going?"_

"Imai?" I asked. _The elementary-school-dropout Imai? That girl that publicly humiliated me? Or the one Ruka's dating?_

"They won't be able to do it alone, Persona. Imai's team is the best choice. I'll be calling them now." The Middle School Principal added. He produced a phone from his pocket.

Persona said nothing, but turned towards me. "Natsume," he said. "You'd better hurry up."

I think that might have been the first time he said my name.

* * *

"Alright, Shadow. You know the plan. Go in, distract the guards, and I'll rescue the hostages." I said.

"Some plan..." Shadow grumbled. We carefully watched the building from across the street. Perimeter guards patrolled around the warehouse. I could see motion in one of the windows. _This is going to be hard._

A sharp _CRACK _pierced the night air. Shadow stumbled to his feet. "Wha-" he began. The entire building collapsed with a rumble.

And then I was running towards it. "Aoi!" I screamed. "Aoi!"

The perimeter guards collapsed like the building had before I was even past them. There was a loud roar and a vacuum sound.

A glint of light flashed , and I whirled towards it. People piled into a dark van. I saw a flash of terrified crimson eyes and dark hair. _Aoi!_ A girl with cold amethyst eyes and short hair pushed Aoi into the van.

A short boy and another girl raced towards the van and leaped in.

The final person turned towards me. Her brown hair was illuminated by the moonlight, and I froze for a moment as she assessed me with her luminous hazel eyes. Then she turned, and the moment was over.

I ran towards the van "Aoi!" I yelled in a hoarse voice.

A hand clamped my mouth shut and pulled me back. "Natsume." A voice hissed in my ear. I didn't think; I bit it and scrambled away.

"AOI!" The van rolled away. I turned, furious. Flame swirled in my hand, then blasted my restrainer.

"WHOA!" Shadow rolled, narrowly avoiding the fire. "Natsume, stop!"

"Why should I?" I blasted him another couple times. Shadow yelped as his clothes caught on fire.

"I was trying to save your life!" Shadow protested, ripping off his jacket and beating it against the ground.

The flame coalesced in my open hand."How, exactly? I was_ this close_ to saving Aoi! If you hadn't-"

"I had to!" Shadow burst out angrily. "You were lucky that she didn't kill you on site! I was lucky she didn't see me! If you took another step, she might have roasted you over a fire made of your own Alice!" He paused. "And she would have _definitely_ killed me. Or, someone else would have."

I clenched my hand, extinguishing the flames. "And who is _she_, exactly?"

Shadow looked grim. "My loving sister. And her not-so loving crew." He took a deep breath. "I had no idea Imai's team would be there."

_That brown-haired girl was called Imai? _So she's not one that I know.

But it doesn't matter anyway.

* * *

Persona put his hands together. "I knew this would happen." He glared at the Middle School Principal. "They always destroy a building and leave us to cover it up."

The Middle School Principal smiled uneasily. "At least they didn't kill them!" He said cheerfully. Next to me, Tsubasa shivered.

"What about your girlfr- Nobara?" I asked Persona. A_nd Aoi?_

"She's safe." Persona said. "Your sister, too. She won't harm innocents." He seemed pretty calm despite the fact that he said Imai would have killed us. "Could you call Ruka Nogi here?" He dismissed us.

_Why Ruka?_

Before I left, I heard Persona tell the Principal: "Prepare some money to ransom the hostages."

* * *

**Well, that's the end of the first reconstructed chapter! t's quite different from the original.  
****Tsubasa's relation to his loving sister is quite complicated, for those of you who probably are wondering why he's afraid of getting killed by his sister. I followed the original plan this time, instead of shortening it. Plus, I added a bunch of new stuff, so it'll be a while before you see the story line I was following earlier.  
****I tried my hardest to make this chapter like I envisioned it, but I'm afraid I fell rather short of the mark... TT **

**Please read and review!**


	3. That Shameless Person - Ruka

**|Disclaimer| I don't wanna repeat myself.**

* * *

**That Shameless Person Selling Autographs in Front of the School - ****_Ruka_**

I knew something bad would happen. I had a sense of foreboding even _before _I received that message. So why didn't I just stay in my room and pretend to be sick like a good little boy?

Who knows?

All I know was that a week after Persona arranged a photo shoot and an autograph session for me, there was a certain shameless person selling photos in front of the school.

* * *

The morning was still a predawn gray when I got to the high school building. I had butterflies in my stomach and a headache from worrying that message all week. Despite the fact there was a light drizzle, girls of all ages crowded in front of the high school, with some guys mixed in. The crowd was mostly dominated by older female teachers and elementary kids. And a couple of transvestite teachers were also there, as well as a guy that had a crush on Natsume.

I admit, I was being extraordinarily thick.

Because of the fact that it was a long time before school officially started, I decided to wait at the bench and watch the crowd scream and bid on something.

I didn't think anything was strange when the crowd suddenly hushed; I just assumed that whatever they were buying ran out. I barely even noticed, because I was getting sleepier... and sleepier.

* * *

When I woke up next, there were stars spread out above my head and a cozy convention of forest animals surrounding me.

It was 11:38 p.m. of the same day.

* * *

_**This one is really, really short. But I hope you don't mind, because i'm planning to update tomorrow (Or tonight!), and that chapter will be LONG! I hope. I just didn't want to abandon the story again so soon after I restarted it. I'm still busy sorting out the story line for this one, so don't expect too much yet.**_


End file.
